The present invention relates to a parking system for use in a parking garage, built as a high-level rack storehouse and including a rack-operating device for transporting a pallet supporting a vehicle from a parking station to a parking location and, therefrom, to an unparking station.
A parking system for use in a parking garage built as a high-level rack storehouse and including a rack-operating device for transporting a pallet, together with a vehicle supported thereon, between different locations, is generally known.
In the known parking system, the rack-operating device is also used for transporting empty pallets to a pallet-storing location. Using the rack-operating device for transporting empty pallets makes the rack-operating device not always available for transporting vehicles, and the efficiency of the parking system is substantially reduced (by about 50%), which is not acceptable. This reduces general acceptance of such parking systems because its use is accompanied by a long waiting time of garage users.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a parking system having an improved parking and unparking efficiency.